Afraid of losing her
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Harry is afraid of losing something that isn't even his.


"Harry did you know he was a racist pig?" Nikki asked suddenly as they both sat at their desks. Harry looked up from his work and frowned, knowing exactly who Nikki meant.

"No" he said slowly "Why?"

"You didn't seem to like him" Nikki replied and kept looking down at the paperwork in front of her "Why?"

"Because..." Harry started then realised he didn't have any excuse, apart from the truth which he wasn't about to tell Nikki "I don't know..some male ego thing?" he supplied weakly and Nikki looked up at him and nodded slightly although Harry could tell she didn't believe him. Nikki let it go however and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Harry looked up from his work once again and looked at the woman sitting opposite him, a lock of her blonde hair had fallen out of the messy bun her hair was in and was dangling next to her face. Harry had to resist the strong urge to lean over and curl it behind her ear. Clearing his throat he closed the folder in front of him and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he told Nikki and gently squeezed her shoulder as he walked past, trying to ignore the surge of something he couldn't quite recognise, that rushed through his body at the contact.

"Okay" Nikki nodded and gave him a smile that made his heart thump loudly in his chest and he had to turn away quickly so she couldn't see the desire in his eyes. He walked into Leo's empty office and placed the finished paperwork on the desk before turning and walking out of the lab, leaving Nikki sitting alone.

-------

Harry frowned and looked at the time when he heard his doorbell ring, it was nearly half past nine and he shouldn't be receiving any visitors. He walked to the door and opened it to see Nikki standing there looking back at the pathway she had just walked down.

"Nikki" he said in surprise and opened the door so she could walk into his house "Not that I'm not happy but what..."

Nikki just shrugged and handed Harry her coat when he motioned to it. He hung it up in the hallway and they both walked into the living room.

"I've been thinking" Nikki started as she stared at the pattern on his carpet

"Oh dear it must be serious" Harry joked and Nikki looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Why didn't you like him? Really?"

Harry's stomach plummeted when Nikki said this, he thought that he had heard the last of this conversation.

"You didn't even give him a chance" Nikki continued "Why not?"

"Just because" Harry shrugged "I don't know"

"You must know" Nikki scoffed and Harry sighed

"Because I was jealous" he said loudly "I was jealous that he could just walk into the lab and give you flowers in front of everyone,_ kiss_ you in front of everyone and I _can't_" Nikki looked taken aback by this but Harry continued "It's not _fair_ because I am afraid of losing you and you're not even mine"

Nikki just stood there as Harry finished and stared at him with shock written all over her face as she tried to think of a coherent sentence.

"You...you mean that?" Nikki asked and Harry nodded, looking away from Nikki and through into his kitchen. He didn't see her grin as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he looked down at her as she lay her head on his chest. Hesitantly he reached up and wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"For such an intelligent man you can be so stupid Harry" Nikki chuckled as he looked up at him "You should have said something"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship or ruin your chances with him"

Nikki gave him an incredulous look and Harry smiled and chuckled

"Okay I didn't want to ruin our friendship" he amended his last sentence and Nikki laughed loudly and leant up to press a soft kiss onto his lips.

"You don't have to be afraid of losing me Harry but trust me, I _am_ yours"

* * *

**Yeah cheesy I know but we all knew what Harry was thinking in that episode..actually he made it quite clear that he didn't like the ugly paramedic guy :P**

**xxx**


End file.
